The Fuhrer's Daughter
by thenewalchemist
Summary: Roy became the Fuhrer and is ruling along with the help of his team and with the support of his family. What happens when someone new enters the picture? Roy as an over-protective father, which is completely adorable. 2 OCs along with the original Mustang team. don't own fma even though i wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

**Set post-promised day, obviously. Really pumped to make Roy a completely over-protective parent haha. Read and review please!**

"Lieutenant Hartman."

The newest State Alchemist stood up straighter as the officer led him through the hallways of Headquarters. "Yes sir?"

The two continued until they had reached a room at the end of the hallway. The other officer opened the door and led him into the room. It was a library. "You will wait her until the Fuhrer is ready to see you."

"Yes sir" the young lieutenant watched as the officer left and turned around to observe the room. _The Fuhrer's assistant…_ he sat down at a nearby desk and smoothed back his dark hair and closed his deep green eyes. He rested his jaw on his hand, bored and anxiously awaiting his first meeting with his country's ruler. Shortly after, a young woman walked into the library. Before he could say anything to her, she whizzed past him, obviously in a hurry. _That's odd _he thought, looking back at her. She wasn't in a military uniform, so what was she doing here? She was wearing a white blouse that seemed a bit large for her short body and trousers rolled up to her mid calf. _Why would a civilian just be waltzing around military headquarters?_ He watched her studying the bookshelf intently before turning back around. All of the sudden, a stack of books crashed down next to him. He looked over and saw the girl leaning over the table, looking at him.

"Do you know anything about alkehestry?" The lieutenant got a good look at her. She had long golden hair and dark eyes, determined yet soft. She appeared to be no more than two years younger than him and was obviously frustrated. She was actually quite pretty…

"Uh alkehestry? Y-Yeah, actually I know a lot about it, why?" Her eyes lit up and she immediately sat down in the chair next to him as she grabbed his hands. She looked at him eagerly and smiled. "Will you please help me? I'm really desperate, my teacher's not gunna be thrilled if I go back with nothing…"

_Damn she's pretty…._"Yeah, sure," he grinned. "I'd be happy to." The girl leaned back in her chair and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god…" She sat back up and extended her arm out to him. "My name's Christine. But you can call me Chris." He reached out and shook her hand, then placed an arm around the back of her chair. "Damien. So, what do you want to know?"

"You just have to be patient and feel the energy." The two were now standing in the middle of the library. Damien stood behind her. Chris's eyebrows furrowed as she crossed her arms. "I'm trying, but it's not easy" she huffed. Damien chucked as she pouted. Guess you're not the patient type are you?"

He came from around her and took two markers out of his pocket. He threw one at the wall about 20 feet away and another at the floor. "Watch" he said as he smirked. He bent down and let the energy flow to the wall, transmuting a small ball. He grabbed it and handed it to her. "See, nothing to it." He smirked as she rolled her eyes and smiled. "No need to show off. How did you manage that with only two markers?" he leaned closer and grinned mischievously. "I suppose I'm just special."

She walked back over to the desk and slumped in the chair. "Al's going to have a cow when I go back without improving." He sat next to her as she sighed. "Maybe I'm not going with the right approach…close your eyes." Chris eyed him suspiciously. He laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not _that_ devious."

She did as he told. Damien scooted his chair closer to her. He put one arm over her shoulder and put his hand over hers then did the same with his other arm. He took her hands and pressed her palms against the desk. "I want you to concentrate on feeling the chi coming from this surface." She squeezed her eyes tighter as she sensed the energy. "Ok…I feel it." He smiled at her and pulled more markers out of his pocket and some chalk. He arranged 5 on the desk and drew a transmutation circle. He threw 5 more at another desk.

"Alright, Now that you've gotta feel for this desk, I want you to find a connection with the desk to the right." He brought his arm back from around her as she opened her eyes. "Think you can do it?" she gave him a determined smile.

Chris stood and placed her hands on the circle he drew for her. She exhaled, closed her eyes, and performed the transmutation.

A flash of light came from the side of the other desk. Damien stood and picked up a small ball from the ground. He grinned and tossed it to her. "Congrats. You just performed alkehestry." She caught the ball then threw her arms around his neck, embracing him.

"Thank you, Thank you THANK YOU!" Damien laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Anytime." She stepped back and looked up at him. _She's REALLY pretty. _He gave her his best lady-killer smile, when the door opened.

Fuhrer Mustang walked in with Lieutenant Colonel Havoc. The two men stared at the pair until Havoc cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Hartman" Fuhrer Mustang barked. Damien looked at Mustang and snapped to attention. "My apologies, Fuhrer Mustang, sir." Damien saluted the two. Chris chuckled and waved nervously. "Hey Havoc, lookin good as always…"

Havoc rolled his eyes. "C'mon Chris, Your dad told you to stay home today." _She knows Lieutenant Colonel Havoc? _Damien glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"But I really needed some books" she protested. "Enough," Mustang replied. He rolled his eyes. "Why can't you listen?" _She knows the Fuhrer too?!_

Chris looked at the Fuhrer guiltily. "Sorry daddy…"

_Wait, DADDY?!_

**Good lord boy, what have you walked into? Until next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, yay! Read and review! Suggestions and constructive criticism are more that welcome!**

_DADDY?! _Damien's eyes widened. She was Christine _Mustang_? The Fuhrer's daughter, Amnestris's poster girl, the famous first daughter? He looked back at her again. How did he not see it? Maybe it was because she wasn't all dolled up. In all the pictures she had seen of her, she was always dressed to the nines. Maybe her laid back look caught him off guard.

"Christine Maes Mustang, I don't care if you're sorry, you disobeyed me." Uh oh. He used her full name. She was going to get it tonight. "Now if you don't mind, I need to have a discussion with my new assistant." Fuhrer Mustang brought his attention back to the young Lieutenant.

Chris looked up at Damien and smiled excitedly. "You're dad's assistant? Then I guess I'll be seeing more of you." Mustang frowned as Damien smiled nervously at her. "Christine...," her father warned.

Chris shuffled out of the room. Havoc gave her a sympathetic smirk. "Sorry sweetheart." Chris sighed. "Yeah, yeah." The Fuhrer called after her. "And you go straight home, understand?"

When he knew she was gone, Mustang turned back to the Lieutenant. "You, come with me."

"Y-yes sir" Damien responded weakly. The Lieutenant followed Havoc and Mustang back to the Fuhrer's office. When they entered, Hartman saw three other men sitting at desks. Havoc sat down at one of the five and the Fuhrer continued to his private office. "Come with me" he ordered Hartman.

The other men examined the 'new kid' as he walked into the Fuhrer's office. Havoc chuckled as he pulled out a cigarette and lighter. "Poor kid" he muttered as he lit up his cigarette. Fuery looked back at Havoc, confused.

"Why do you say that, Havoc?" The Lieutenant Colonel just laughed. "When you play with fire, you get burned Fuery." Breda looked back at Havoc confused as well. "Screwed up on the first day, huh?" Breda asked. "Damn right. But he didn't know any better." Havoc replied.

Fuhrer Mustang sat at his desk and looked back at Hartman, who was stiff as a board with a rigid salute. Mustang sighed and grumbled, "At ease." Hartman relaxed slightly as he dropped his hand.

Mustang stared at him a moment, rubbing his chin before finally speaking. "You need to understand; you're not just my assistant now, you're part of my team…" Mustang continued to eye him. "All those men out there have been on my team for over 25 years now. I hand selected them along with two others. One is stationed at Briggs now and the other…" Mustang smirked. "The other is my wife. For the past 7 years, I have not found one officer who has been qualified to stay for more than 2 years. The first, too weak. The next, not smart enough. The third, unable to handle responsibility. And the last…" The Fuhrer's stare became cold and tense. "The last was a sick bastard. So while the standards are low, I'm not in the mood to be disappointed again. Understand?" Hartman nodded. "Yes sir."

"Good. If you need anything, the others should be more than willing to help you get set up. You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir" Hartman saluted the Fuhrer before turning towards the door. "But before you leave, you should know…" The lieutenant turned back around. Yes sir?"

"My daughter comes here frequently; she's quite close with the other men." Mustang's eyes narrowed. "She's off limits, understood?"

Hartman nodded his head nervously "O-Of course sir." The Fuhrer looked back down at his paperwork as Hartman slipped out of the room.

"What's the matter kid, you look like you've seen a ghost," Havoc sneered from across the room. Hartman rubbed his forehead and closed his eyes. "No, what I saw was much scarier."

Havoc laughed and almost dropped his cigarette. "Was it worth it?" Hartman looked up and smiled. "What if I said yes?"

Havoc smirked "Then I'd say you got guts kid." Breda groaned. "What the hell did you do, Hartman? The suspense is killing me."

The door opened and a familiar face peered in. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

"Chris, you were supposed to be outta here twenty minutes ago. You got a death wish sweetheart?" Chris crept in, eyeing the door to her father's office. "I know, but I left something here, so I had to come back. Have any of you seen a book with a weird looking transmutation circle on the cover?"

Fuery laughed. "You know we don't know anything about alchemy Chris. Well, the new guy does…" Damien then noticed the large book on the edge of his desk. Forgetting the Fuhrer's warning, he grinned and held it up. "This it?"

Chris turned to his desk in the corner and smiled. "That's the one. Thanks Damien." She noticed the other officer's stares as she walked to the Lieutenant. "Er-I mean Hartman." She chuckled as he handed her the book.

"You getting settled in alright? I hope these idiots haven't given you too much trouble" she said as she motioned toward the rest of the room. "Or my father for that matter…" she leaned on his desk as he gave her a charming smirk. "Nothing I can't handle." She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh right, I forgot, you're the ever capable alchemist."

"Hey sweetie, you better get out of here before your dad finds" Havoc called out. Chris whipped her head at him and glared. "Not so loud, do you want him to catch me?" Havoc smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Why don't you stop making eyes at Lieutenant Hartman and get your butt back home before your mom gives you hell too" Breda added.

Chris's face turned bright red as she stormed out. Hartman stared at the others with wide eyes. Fuery smirked and looked at Lieutenant Hartman. "So, _Damien_, What exactly did you do to get on the Fuhrer's bad side?"

**I just love Team Mustang. Don't worry, we'll see Riza soon enough. Mwahahaha…stay tuned kiddies**


	3. Chapter 3

**I MESSED UP NUMBERS LAST CHAPTER AND I'M SORRY. IT'S JUST ROY AND THE 4 OTHERS, NO FALMAN. I'M SORRYFOR ANY CONFUSION. I HATE MATH WITH A PASSION. Anyways, thanks for reading. Review please! And as always, SEND SUGGESTIONS**

Damien got through the rest of the week without much trouble. Despite the constant teasing from the others, everything was going smoothly. It was now Monday. He was glad to have a day off after having to deal with the transition into the city. He parked his car and slipped on his coat for the walk into the building. Sure, it was only a quarter mile away, but it was freezing. The late November air brushed harshly against his face as he walked.

Much to his disappointment, he hadn't seen Chris since his first day. He tried to push her out of his thoughts as he entered headquarters. Getting to close could be risky. He opened the doors to the office, determined to stay focused and keep his mind off the girl.

Unfortunately, she happened to be in the office. Sitting on his desk.

As soon as she saw him enter, her eyes lit up. "Hey Lieutenant. Long time no see, huh?" He couldn't help but smile as she hopped down and smoothed out her deep green dress. "What, did you miss me?" Damien asked mischievously. She just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Havoc cleared his throat and smirked. Damien had almost forgotten about the other three. "Heeeeeyy Lieutenant" Breda called out, smirking. Chris pouted and crossed her arms. "Really?" she asked, fully aware that he was mocking her. Damien couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she was frustrated.

All of the sudden, a gunshot came from the Fuhrer's office. Damien immediately grabbed Chris, pushed her behind the desk, and crouched protectively over her. "Stay back" he ordered as he slowly stood up.

None of the others had budged. He stared at them in confusion as they tried their best not to laugh. He heard giggling under him. He then heard a woman yelling from behind the doors.

"DAMMIT ROY, GET IT DONE." "RIZA, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE SHOOTING THAT THING." "DO I HAVE TO STAND OVER YOU WITH MY FINGER ON THE TRIGGER, ROY?" "OK I'M SORRY, JUST QUIT POINTING IT AT ME."

Damien stared at the room, shocked. Suddenly, everyone started laughing, even Chris. The laughter stopped completely as the doors to Fuhrer Mustang opened. A clearly frustrated woman walked out wielding a gun.

She turned and faced Havoc, who was unable to completely stifle his chuckles. "What are you laughing at Havoc?" she asked, giving him a menacing stare. He smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Oh nothing, Mrs. Mustang. You just scared the shit out of our new lieutenant, that's all." She turned and looked at Lieutenant Hartman, who was still baffled by this woman.

She placed her hands on her hips and smiled. Damien noticed she looked exactly like Chris. Except for her eyes of course. Those she definitely inherited from her father…CHRIS. He had almost forgotten. He looked down and there she was, still chuckling. "Forgetting something, lieutenant?" Damien immediately reached down and pulled her back on her feet. She stumbled a bit, but he held her steady. Fuery chuckled as their contact lingered. "I think she's good, Lieutenant." Damien pulled his arms away from Chris and looked at her nervously. "Sorry about that…" She smiled back at him. "You should have seen your face. What exactly did you hope to accomplish by shoving me to the ground?" Damien looked back at Mrs. Mustang, who lifted an eyebrow quizzically.

Chris laughed and explained while Damien stared at the ground, embarrassed. Riza gave him a small smile. "Just keep an eye on my husband." She turned to the Fuhrer's door and yelled. "AND MAKE SURE HIS LAZY ASS DOESN'T SLACK OFF." Everyone could hear a muffled "I heard that" from the other side of the door.

Riza rolled her eyes and looked back at her daughter. "I'm going back home. Don't stay too long, alright?" Chris nodded her head and waved as her mother walked out the door.

Damien sat at his desk and started organizing the papers that needed the Fuhrer's signature. He looked up and noticed Chris was still lingering. He smirked and looked up at her. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

She sighed and looked at her father's office. "I'm bored and trying to put off telling hothead over there something." She pouted her lip and sunk into the couch in the corner of the room.

Damien couldn't resist the urge to tease her. "Nothing too scandalous, I hope." He smirked as he continued to sift through papers. She rolled her eyes. "No, but I don't think he'll like me leaving for two weeks…"

"And where do you think you're going sweetheart" Havoc piped in. She turned to him, and sighed. "I wanna stay with Ed and Al for the next two weeks since I'll hardly see them in December." Havoc chuckled. "Good luck with that…"

"Aren't they coming to central for the holidays with the rest of the family?" Fuery asked. Chris nodded. "But I'm not going to make them give me lessons while they're our guests. That would be rude."

Fuhrer Mustang peered out of his office and saw his daughter. "Is your mom still here?" he asked tentatively. "All clear daddy" Chris said, smirking. Fuhrer Mustang walked out and hugged his daughter, picking her up from her seated position. "Morning, princess." Damien smiled as Chris wriggled her way out of her father's embrace. "Dad, you're embarrassing me…" She saw the Lieutenant smiling at her and blushed.

Unfortunately, the Fuhrer also saw his Lieutenant smiling at his daughter. He frowned and stared the poor kid down. The rest of the team smirked at the Lieutenant. Wanting to draw attention from Damien, Chris cleared her throat and looked at her father. "Dad, I have something I'd like to ask you…" Roy looked down at his daughter and groaned. "Oh no. What did you do?"

Chris folded her arms and glared at him. "I didn't do anything. It's just….EdanAlinvitedmetostaywiththemfortwoweekssoIc anpracticeextrahardandbethegreatalchemistyou'dbepr oudofsocanIpleasestayforanextendedperiodoftimesir. " she breathed heavily after quickly spurting out her request. Her father frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Two weeks Christine? I don't like you being away that long." He sighed. "Especially with Fullmetal's jackass son always hanging around" he grumbled. Chris sighed and raised her right hand as she made an oath. "I solemnly swear to not let Fullmetal's jackass son let his jackassery rub off on me." Roy pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked back to his office. "I suppose…" he disappeared into his office before he could change his mind. Chris smiled and yelled after him. "Thanks dad!"

She looked at Havoc and smirked. "And you doubted me." Damien stared at her in her triumphant pose. "Two whole weeks, huh?" Damien said as he stood to put away some files. He turned his back to her as she came closer and gave him a small smirk. "You gonna miss me?"

He turned and smiled at her earnestly. "Yeah, I am." Her eyes widened. She wasn't expecting such a straightforward, genuine response. She smiled and blushed slightly, not knowing how to respond.

The Fuhrer coughed, and everyone (including Havoc, Breda, and Fuery) jumped, unaware of his presence. He glared at the Lieutenant then looked back at his daughter. "I forgot to mention, General Greene's son wanted to have lunch with you tomorrow."

Damien felt a twinge of…jealousy. He wished he could eat lunch with her…

Chris groaned. "Daddy, pleeeeaaaaase don't make me" she whined. Roy laughed at his daughter. "My girl, the heartbreaker." Havoc, Breda, and Fuery chuckled, but Damien noticed a sort of sad expression on Chris's face. She sighed and grabbed her coat. "Mom's expecting me home soon I better get going."

Roy gave his daughter a small smile. "See you tonight." And with that, Chris walked out the door, leaving Damien to ponder her sad expression.

**OH NO. unexplained emotions. And immaturity from grown men. Stay tuned kiddies.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoorah, chapter 4! Read and review. Also, SEND IN SUGGESTIONS I CRAVE YOUR INPUT. Not that I don't like compliments. But seriously, if I get another "update soon" my head might burst. As always THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT**

Damien didn't see Chris for almost 3 weeks. Even though he had only really seen her twice, he could tell how much she brightened the room. He found himself thinking about her as the days dragged by into December. And he wasn't the only one. The Fuhrer obviously missed his daughter. And Damien started to really admire him. Fuhrer Mustang was a caring man. He cared about his family, his subordinates and his country.

One cold day, Damien stared absent mindedly at the window and noticed the snow. He smiled and thought about the times he would play in the snow with his little sister. He was so deep in thought, he didn't even notice Havoc standing right in front of him. Havoc snapped his fingers in the lieutenant's face, and Damien was immediately pulled back to reality. Havoc smirked and crossed his arms. "Just wanted to make sure you were alive there, buddy." Damien smiled and looked back at the window. "It's snowing."

Havoc glanced at the white scene next to him. "So it is Lieutenant." Havoc didn't get this kid. Sometimes he seemed so focused, then a minute later, he's day dreaming about frozen water falling from the sky. And then there was the way he acted when Chris was around. Havoc began to light a cigarette when there was a light knock on the door. Breda offered up a half hearted "come in".

The door opened and Chris stepped in, frowning. "Please, gentlemen, not all at once." The men in the room immediately perked up when they heard her voice. "Hey sweetheart!" Havoc walked up and hugged her.

"Havoc…can't…breathe…" he released her and smiled. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Chris rolled her eyes and smiled. "Right back atchya, hotshot." Damien smiled as she greeted the other men. Now he understood the relationship between Mustang's men and his daughter. It's like she was their own little adopted daughter. He chuckled and imagined how hard it must be to have three extra father figures as a teenage girl.

Chris caught Damien smiling at her and blushed. As soon as she could break free from the other men, she walked to his desk. He smirked as she approached him. "Miss me?" he asked raising an eyebrow. She grinned and crossed her arms. "I'd say yes, but I wouldn't want you to get cocky." He laughed and grinned like a fool. "Too late." He walked around his desk to her and hugged her. She hugged him back and smiled up at him. "Thanks again for helping me with the alkehestry. I got a lot done while I was a way, and I owe it all to you."

"And how are you going to make it up to me, Miss Mustang?" "I think the thank you should suffice, don't you Lieutenant? " Chris and Damien looked over and saw Fuhrer Mustang standing in the doorway, not looking pleased. Damien immediately released her and uttered and defeated "yes sir".

Chris, however smiled at her father and laughed. "Hi dad." The Fuhrer smiled back and pulled her into a hug. "I thought you're train wasn't getting in till later tonight."

"Ed got me a seat on an earlier train." The Fuhrer smiled. "It's good to have you back. How did you do?"

"Good. I'll tell you more tonight, ok?" Fuhrer Mustang looked at her quizzically. "Why tonight…?"

Chris shuffled her feet and looked up at her father. "Well, I was hoping to go into town today…alone…"

Mustang frowned. "Absolutely not. Go with your guard." Chris nervously laughed. "Funny story, I let him leave early…"

Mustang rolled his eyes and looked up at the ceiling. "Why in god's name did you do that?" Chris pouted. "He's been working hard and his daughter's birthday is tomorrow." Mustang looked back at his daughter. "Christine, you need to have someone with you."

Chris had a bright idea. "So…if I bring someone, I can go." Mustang narrowed his eyes, knowing she was up to something. "Yes, I suppose…" Chris's eyes lit up as she stepped away from her father. "In that case…" She whipped around and faced the other men. "Lieutenant, grab your coat, you're coming with me." Before he or her father could protest, Chris grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out of the office. Behind them, they could hear her father groan "Not him!"

Chris giggled as they walked out of the building. Damien was both happy and fearful for his life at the same time. "You're dad's gonna want my head on a stick, you know." Chris snorted. "I'll keep him off your ass, promise." Damien chuckled as they walked.

"You do have a car, right?" she asked tentatively. Damien smirked as he pulled the keys out of his pocket. "And what would you do if I didn't." she smiled as he unlocked the car. "Didn't think that far ahead." He opened the car door for her and gestured for her to enter. "After you milady."

Chris smiled as she entered the car. "What a gentleman." Damien walked to the other side and hopped into the driver's seat. As soon as he got in the car, he started wincing and rubbing his leg. Chris looked at him, concerned. "Are you alright, you look like you're in pain…" he tried to give her a convincing smile. "Yeah, I'm fine, my stubs just kind of start to ache when it gets this cold."

Chris stared at him, confused "…stubs?" He looked back at her and laughed. "Right, sorry." He looked down, slightly embarrassed. "…Yeah, I kinda lost my legs a couple years ago. So now I have automail." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his knee. "See, metal." She felt the hard surface and looked up at him. "How did you lose your legs?"

Damien started to look a bit nervous. "It was…a car accident…my legs were…crushed." He started the car and Chris decided not to ask any more questions.

**Yay for cute papa Roy. Stay tuned kiddies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**You know the deal, read and review. Thanks to all who have favorite and followed!**

The two remained silent for the rest of the car ride. When they finally arrived at the center of town, the both got out of the car and started walking. "So why exactly did you insist on coming alone?" the lieutenant asked as they walked through the crowd. Chris smiled as she looked into a couple of shop windows. "I need to pick up some things."

Damien smirked. "And what sort of things do you need to pick up?" Chris rolled her eyes as she pulled him into one of the stores. "Christmas presents, of course. I want to get it done early, or else I'll forget." They had walked into a small jewelry shop. "First on the list; Mom." Chris began looking at the selection of earrings. While Damien waited, he couldn't help but notice all the people staring. He looked back at the young woman eagerly buying a pair of studs for her mother. _I guess she is pretty famous…_

As Damien escorted her out, more and more people were staring. But Chris didn't seem to notice. "So who's next?" Chris smiled and turned into another store. "Havoc and Breda…but I might need your help on this one…" Damien gave her a puzzled look the noticed the store sign: Anderson's Liquor Shop.

Damien chuckled. "Sure it's just for Havoc and Breda?" Chris pouted as she browsed the selection of booze. "Look, I can't buy it. So I need you to get it for me…" she picked up a bottle of scotch and handed it to him. "Please?" She gave him her best puppy dog face.

"And what do I get in return?" He leaned closer and took the bottle from her hands. Chris stood there, speechless while the entire store seemed to be watching them. Chris blushed and looked away. "I…uh…"

Damien laughed and stepped back. "The look on your face was worth it. Now c'mon, we shouldn't be spending too much time in here. Wouldn't want to damage the reputation." He turned and headed for the counter. Chris frowned and followed him. Damien put the alcohol on the counter when Chris tugged at his sleeve. "Havoc likes cigars…" He rolled his eyes and asked the clerk for the cigars. "I can't believe you're fueling the fire." Chris handed him the money and crossed her arms. "Just get them." Damien grinned as the clerk bagged the items. Chris grabbed the purchases and headed out.

But Damien swiped the bag away from her. "You shouldn't be carrying that." He said quietly. "Oh…right…thanks" She replied as they walked. "So, who else are you shopping for?" She pulled a list from her pocket. "I think I've done enough for today, but Fuery wants one of those new compact radios, Elicia and Gracia need a new camera…I already finished shopping for the Elrics…so that leaves dad and you." He looked down at her. "Me?"

Chris gave him a confused stare. "Of course…why wouldn't I get you something?" He just looked down and smiled. "I don't know…" Suddenly a little girl ran into them. She looked up at Chris in awe and smiled excitedly. "Mommy, Mommy look! It's the princess!" A middle aged woman came rushing toward the girl and looked at Chris. "Miss Mustang, I am so sorry." Chris giggled and crouched down until she was eye level with the girl. "It's alright. What's your name sweetheart?"

The girl blushed and looked down. "…Lizzie…" Chris smiled at the girl. "Well Lizzie, I'm not exactly a 'Princess', but it's very nice to meet you." Lizzie's eyes widened as she watched Chris stand back up. "But you are…you're the princess…" She suddenly noticed Damien and her eyes lit up. "And you're the Prince!" Damien smiled and knelt down. "I prefer 'knight in shining armor', isn't that right, Princess?" He looked up at Chris, and winked. By now there was a crowd gathered around them, watching the first daughter and the bold young man. Lizzie giggled and looked at the young Lieutenant. He gave the girl a dashing smile and stood. He smirked as he began to walk around an uncomfortable Chris. "Yes, I've slayed dragons, fought bandits, and crossed the hot desert in search of the princess." He stopped and placed and arm around Chris. "All of this I did in order to save this poor damsel in distress." She rolled her eyes and pushed his arm away. She looked down at Lizzie, who was eyeing Damien in fascination.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, but the knight and I must be off. It was a pleasure meeting you." Lizzie smiled and nodded as the pair walked away. Damien grinned like a fool as they headed back toward the car. "Satisfied with your performance, Lieutenant?" Damien laughed. "Very."

They finally reached the car. "I'm actually quite impressed" Chris said as she hopped in. "How so?" Damien asked as he started the car. "You're really good with kids…I wasn't expecting that." Damien smirked as he pulled the car out onto the street. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Princess." Chris tilted her head back and groaned. "That's going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" He laughed "Damn right. So are we going back?"

Chris shifted in her seat. "There is one more stop I'd like to make…"

**Little kids say the funniest things. On a scale of one to gouda, how cheesy was this? That's what I thought…but cheese makes everything better so yeah…stay tuned kiddies!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reading everybody! Remember to review and if there's something you want to see happen, I can try to work it in. I am open to suggestions and if you have ways I can improve, please share them. I AIM TO PLEASE MY READERS. Enjoy!**

Chris directed him to the mysterious location. She didn't say much other than right or left. They drove around for about 5 minutes before she directed him to park on the curb. He did as she asked. She turned to him with a soft expression on her face. "Do you think you could let me go alone for awhile?" Damien sighed and looked at her apologetically. "I can't just let you go off on your own. But I'll keep my distance." She smiled and thanked him.

They got out of the car and walked towards the cemetery. He let her go on ahead and stayed back before following her from about 50 feet away. She looked at each headstone until she found the right one. He watched as she smiled and sat next to the grave. He could barely make out her lips moving. She stayed for almost ten minutes before standing up and waving good bye. He waited until she reached him before walking back to the car in silence.

He opened the door for her before going to the driver's side. He put the keys in the ignition, but hesitated before starting the car. "May I ask who you were visiting?" She looked forward with a blank expression on her face. "My uncle, Maes." He shifted in his seat and looked at her. "Oh…were you close to him?" she let a sad smile escape her lips. "I've never actually met him…"

Damien gave her a puzzled look as she continued. "I know it doesn't make any sense, but dad talked about him all the time. I'd always hear him talk about how proud my uncle Maes would have been. I'm not sure if he was referring to me or himself, but I know Maes has always been a part of my life. I'm named after him; Christine Maes Mustang."

Damien listened intently, absorbing every word she said. "I know dad thinks about him a lot; he was his best friend. He and mom are still really close with his family. I wish I could've met him, but unfortunately, he was killed in the line of duty. But you know, it feels like I've known him my whole life. So sometimes, I like to come and visit him…"

Damien smiled at her. "I see…did you have a nice chat?" Chris's face reddened. "Oh…you say that…" He chuckled. "No, it's ok, I understand. I talk to my sister whenever I visit her." Chris's eyes widened as he spoke. "Is she…?" Damien rested his hands on the wheel and looked down. "She was hit by a car a few years ago…" Chris looked at him sympathetically. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry…I-". Damien put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "It's ok, I brought it up." He started the car and pulled out into the street.

She watched him drive and lean his arm on the console between them. "…Damien?" she asked tentatively. "Yes?" he responded keeping his eyes on the road. She fell silent. He was about to say something when he felt her slowly hold his hand, lacing her fingers in between his. He looked and saw her leaning against the window, staring at the buildings passing by.

He smirked and turned his attention to the road. "You know, Princess, if you're dad were here he'd burn me to a crisp." She said nothing, but out of the corner of his eye, he could see her smile.

They got back to headquarters, but neither of them wanted to move. Thou they wouldn't admit it; they felt comfortable and safe with each other. Chris finally withdrew her hand from his and sighed. "My dad probably won't be too happy with me…" She started to reach for her purchases, but Damien stopped her. "You should probably leave those with me…"

Chris nodded and got out of the car. They walked back to the office together shoulder to shoulder, letting their hands brush against each other. When they opened the doors, the rest of the team was already packing up for the day.

Havoc looked up and smirked. "There you are, sweetheart. We were starting to worry; you're dad was afraid you'd run away with our Lieutenant." As if on cue, Fuhrer Mustang burst from his private office. "Where have you been?! You said you were just going into town!"

Chris pouted as her father lectured her. "I did, but I made another stop on the way back."Mustang looked at her quizzically. "Where…?" Chris stared at her feet and answered him quietly. "I went to see uncle Maes…" The room fell silent. The Fuhrer smiled at his daughter and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "That was very sweet of you. I know Maes would be proud of you."

Chris glanced at Damien and raised the corner of her mouth. He smiled as he walked back to his desk. Mustang kissed the top of his daughter's head. "I haven't seen you in over two weeks. Let's head home." Chris nodded and said goodbye to the rest of the men as her father gathered his things. Before leaving, she turned to Damien.

"Goodbye, knight." He smirked and gave a small salute. "Until next time, princess. " She smiled and walked out the door with her father, but not before he gave the Lieutenant a suspicious glare.

**I think Roy turned out a lot like Hughes when he raised Chris. Yay for…feels…kinda. Until next time kiddies!**


	7. Chapter 7

**GOOD LORD I AM SO SORRY IT HAS BEEN FOREVER AND A DAY SINCE I UPDATED I LITERALLY HAVE NO EXCUSE PLEASE FORGIVE ME. But we have another chapter, so Yay! Remember to favorite/follow/review! Enjoy!**

The next day, the Fuhrer was not in a good mood. He seemed on edge, and the rest of the team suffered for it. And of course, Damien received the worst of it. He prayed Chris would come in and put her father in a better mood.

"Hartman, where are those forms I was supposed to sign? Breda, I need you to run down to the East Wing and grab me a copy of foreign trade policies with Dracma. And for god's sake Havoc, put out that damn cancer stick!"

Havoc smirked and snuffed out his cigarette. "What's the matter chief? You seem tense." Roy rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"I'm sick of running back and forth between headquarters and my home office, I can't find half of the reports that need to be completed today, and on top of that, the Elrics will be here soon. That, Havoc, is why I am tense."

Damien quickly handed the Fuhrer a stack of paper. "Were these the forms you were looking for, sir?" Mustang nodded as he took them and headed back into his office. He remained there for the rest of the day, and his men worked diligently. For the most part.

Later that afternoon, Chris popped her head in. Havoc smiled as she walked in. "Thank god you're here sweetheart. You're dad's gone senile." Chris gave him a worried look.

"I don't think he'll be too happy to see me…" Suddenly a man with golden eyes and long blonde hair burst through the door.

"Hey Mustang! Still being a lazy asshole as usual?" Damien heard the Fuhrer groan from his office. His door opened slowly. Roy glared at the man as he stepped out.

"Actually, Fullmetal, I've been working my ass off all day." Damien's eyes widened. Fullmetal? As in the Fullmetal Alchemist. Edward Elric was a legend! Damien knew he had worked with the Fuhrer, but he didn't know they were so close.

Chris noticed Damien's amazement and smirked. "Hey Ed, I'd like you to meet the newest member of the team, Lieutenant Hartman." Damien stood at attention and saluted Edward. "It's nice to meet you sir" he said stiffly. He saw Chris try to stifle her giggles and rolled his eyes.

Edward looked at Chris, then back at Damien. "Oh, so you're the one she's been going on about for the past two weeks." Chris's face turned bright red as Damien turned to her with a mischievous grin spreading across his lips.

"Is that so, princess?" Chris quickly became flustered as she tried to deny it."N-no! I mean I may have mentioned you, but never went on and on…" Damien just laughed, oblivious to the Fuhrer's death glare.

Another young man who looked like a younger version of the former state alchemist sauntered in and Chris groaned.

"Hey Uncle Roy! Aw c'mon Chris, you know it breaks my heart when you look at me like that." Damien narrowed his eyes as the young man wrapped his arms around Chris's waist from behind. She winced and pushed his face away as he tried to peck her cheek.

"Urey, enough!" she protested. He simply chuckled as Edward and Roy rolled their eyes. "Fullmetal, please get your son off of my daughter."

Urey laughed and released her. "You'll fall for me one of these days Chris." She crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah right, dumbass…"

Urey shook his head and noticed the young officer staring at him. He smirked and leaned his forearm on Chris's shoulder. "At ease soldier" he sneered with a cheesy salute. Damien gave him a weird look before noticing his own clenched fists. Roy groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose as his Lieutenant quickly glared at Urey and sat back down.

Edward smiled as he walked over and placed a hand on the Fuhrer's shoulder. "But really Roy, how have you been?" The Fuhrer sighed and smiled back. "Busy as ever. Where's Winry and Nina?"

"With Riza. Winry's been dyin to see her for a while now. Thanks for having us for the holidays Roy. We'll catch up more later, the girls are waiting for us." Roy nodded and waved as the Elrics walked out.

"See you tonight Chris" Urey cooed with a wink before leaving. "Asshole…" Damien grumbled as he got back to work.

"Remind me again why I agreed to let them stay with us?" Roy asked his daughter, exasperated. Chris chuckled and hugged her father. "Because they put up with me, remember?"

Roy smiled and rolled his eyes. "Why don't you go home and help your mother tame the Elrics?" Chris groaned as she trudged out the door. "Fine. But I swear, the next time Urey tries to hug me, I'm punching him in the face." Roy laughed as his daughter left. "Wouldn't want it any other way." He called back to hear before retreating to his office.

As soon as the door shut, Havoc smirked and turned to Damien. "Jealous of the Elric kid, are we Lieutenant?" Damien glanced at the Fuhrer's door nervously. "Can we not have this discussion now? A-and no, I'm not..."

"What, worried about Fuhrer hot-head?" The other men rolled their eyes as they worked.

"I can hear everything you're saying Havoc. 'Fuhrer hot-head' is about to light your ass on fire if you don't shut up and finish your work." Havoc's eyes widened when he heard the muffled voice. Now it was Damien's turn to smirk.

"Yeah Havoc, wouldn't want all your cancer sticks to be burned through." Havoc rolled his eyes and grumbled incoherently as he shuffled through his papers.

"That goes for you too Lieutenant. And you better pray I don't catch courting the 'princess' ever again." Roy glared through the door as he heard his men stifle their laughter while his Lieutenant stuttered.

"Don't think I didn't catch that, Hartman. I already have to fend off pipsqueak Jr.; I'm not in the mood to deal with another idiot."

Damien groaned and placed his head on his desk while the others shook their heads in pity. "Looks like you're already on the black list Hartman" Fuery snickered.

Roy let out a soft chuckle and returned to his work. _The little heart-breaker takes after her father._

**Woot woot. So Urey is the Winry's father's name if you weren't already aware. And I think we all know where 'Nina' comes from…*goes off to a corner and sobs* Thanks for reading!**


End file.
